Brain
by Ryuzaki Miki
Summary: Ketika kota Tokyo mulai diserang dengan teknologi yang merenggut banyak nyawa, Yamada Ryosuke juga terancam akan teknologi itu. Sampai ia diselamatkan oleh sekelompok orang yang menangani hal tersebut dan bertemu dengan orang yang tak terduga. Siapakah dia? Dan apakah Ryosuke dan teamnya dapat menyelamatkan Tokyo? CH2 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

Title:

Brain

Casts:

Yamada Ryosuke as Yamada Ryosuke

Chinen Yuuri as Chinen Yuuri

Ikuta Toma as Ikuta Toma

Genre :

Sci-Fi

Mistery

Rating:

T

Length:

Series, Ch 1 of 3

Author:

A.R

Disclaimer:

I own nothing beside the story

Summary:

_Ketika kota Tokyo mulai diserang dengan teknologi yang merenggut banyak nyawa, Yamada Ryosuke juga terancam akan teknologi itu. Sampai ia diselamatkan oleh sekelompok orang yang menangani hal tersebut dan bertemu dengan orang yang tak terduga. Siapakah dia? Dan apakah Ryosuke dan _team_nya dapat menyelamatkan Tokyo? Apa ia juga dapat mengetahui siapa orang yang ia temui tersebut?_

A/N:

Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita Sci-Fi. Jadi, jika memiliki banyak kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^^*bow Dan Chapter ini selesai pada 25-04-2013! ^^

**.BRAIN.**

-Prolog-

Yamada Ryosuke mungkin merasa dirinya sendiri sudah gila saat ini. Pakaiannya sobek-sobek di beberapa tempat, wajahnya dibanjiri peluh dan dipenuhi luka lebam. Ada noda darah yang telah mengering, namun ada juga noda darah yang sepertinya baru-baru ini didapatinya di pelipis kiri.

Ia berlari menyusuri gang sempit dan gelap yang hanya ditemani cahaya remang-remang dari matahari terbenam—tempat yang selalu dihindarinya lantaran ia benci tempat seperti ini. Sudah ditulis di atas, ia merasa dirinya sendiri sudah gila. Kalau bukan karena tuntutan dikejar-kejar oleh orang tak jelas yang memiliki nafsu membunuhnya, ia tak akan berada di sini sekarang.

Ia menoleh ke belakang sekilas, tanpa sekali pun memperlambat langkahnya untuk sekedar beristirahat. Napasnya putus-putus karena lelah. Dalam genggaman tangan kanannya ada sebuah benda berwarna hitam dengan sebuah kabel panjang yang tersambung dengan benda persegi berwarna hitam itu, menjuntai ke bawah, terseret-seret di jalanan gang.

Benda berbentuk persegi—balok tipis, tepatnya. Benda itulah yang membuatnya berlari kini, dengan kejaran orang yang tidak dikenalnya, atau tepatnya, ia tak mau mengenalnya. Dengan kabel hitam panjang, yang ujungnya berupa benda mirip sumpalan yang pas untuk dimasukkan ke dalam telinga.

_Headset_.

Dan benda yang mirip ponsel berlayar sentuh.

Ryosuke kembali menoleh ke belakang. Kali ini ia memelankan langkahnya. Dan tak melihat apa-apa—siapa-siapa, berlari ke arahnya. Ia menghela napas lega. Sepertinya orang yang sedang mengejarnya tadi kehilangan jejak Ryosuke. Ia mengambil tempat di balik salah satu sebuah drum karatan yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikannya dari orang yang mengejarnya. Dan sepertinya tempat itu cocok sebagai tempat pengintaian sekaligus persembunyian.

Ia duduk, meletakkan benda yang sedari tadi dibawanya di sampingnya, dan mulai merenggangkan kaki-kakinya yang rasanya sudah lumer. Bagaimana tidak. Ia sudah berlari sangat lama. Dari sore hari tadi hingga kini yang sudah menjelang malam.

._Flashback_.

Ryosuke sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap di sebuah kafe di deretan pusat perbelanjaan Harajuku. Matahari terik di luar sana memaksanya untuk memasuki salah satu kafe yang berada tepat di ujung jalan, di depan sebuah trotoar yang mengarah pada _zebra cross_. Kebetulan sekarang sedang jam makan siang.

Di atas meja tepat di hadapannya, ada sepiring _omurice_ dan segelas _milkshake _vanila kesukaannya. Di samping itu, ada juga benda yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan pembungkusnya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah benda berwarna hitam dengan tebal sekitar 0,5 cm, lebar 5 cm, dan panjang sekitar 8 cm, dan juga sebuah gulungan kabel berwarna hitam dengan sebuah colokan bermata satu berwarna perak di salah satu ujung kabel dan dua buah benda yang berbentuk seperti sumpalan dengan atasan berwarna metalik.

Ia tersenyum melihat benda itu. Benda yang baru saja ia beli sebelum ia mendatangi kafe untuk makan siang. Benda yang baru-baru ini beredar di pasaran di kota Tokyo. Benda yang diedarkan khusus di pasaran kota Tokyo karena masih dalam tahap percobaan.

Ia dengan cepat melahap makan siangnya sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin karena suasana kafe yang dingin akibat pendingin ruangan.

_Rrr... Rrr..._

Ponsel dari dalam saku celana Ryosuke bergetar, tanda ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Ia meletakkan sendoknya dan merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel flip biru metaliknya.

_Rrr.. R_—Pip

"_Moshi moshi_?" sapa Ryosuke tanpa melihat sang pemanggil.

"_Yama_ chan_!_ _Di mana kau sekarang?!_" seru sang pemanggil di seberang sana.

Ryosuke mengusap-usap telinganya dan mengganti alih ponselnya ke sebelah kiri. "Lagi di kafe, makan siang. _Doushita_, Chii?" kata Ryosuke setengah kesal. Sudah mengganggu acara makan siangnya, kini makhluk yang dipanggil Chii itu berteriak lewat telepon.

"_Demi _Kami sama_!_ _Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau masih sempat-sempatnya makan?!_" seru Chii—Chinen Yuuri, tak kalah keras dibanding teriakan sebelumnya.

"Tak usah berteriak seperti itu juga dong! Memangnya ada apa sih?" sahut Ryosuke acuh.

"_Buka tv yang ada di sana. Ada siaran berita gawat! Ngomong-ngomong, kau udah beli _mind-reader_nya belum? Kalau belum sebaiknya batalkan rencanamu untuk membeli benda itu!_" sahut Yuuri cepat, jelas-jelas khawatir.

"Aku sudah membelinya. Memangnya kenapa sih?" kata Ryosuke sambil menghampiri kasir dan meminjam _remote _tv untuk menyalakannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yuuri. Hanya terdengar sebuah cekikan napas tertahan darinya. "_Buang... benda itu. Secepat yang kamu bisa! Jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu memiliki benda itu!_" katanya.

"Kau gila?" kata Ryosuke kaget sambil menyalakan televisi. "Aku membelinya dengan uang tabunganku—" Ia berhenti.

_"— setelah di teliti, ternyata penyebab tewasnya orang-orang tersebut adalah alat yang baru-baru ini beredar di pasaran kota Tokyo, _mind-reader_, yang diciptakan oleh—_"

"Apa yang—," kata Ryosuke tak percaya saat melihat tampilan layar dari si kotak ajaib. Tampilan orang-orang yang tewas dengan darah yang mengalir dari telinga mereka, dan ada sumpalan kabel di kedua sisi telinga. Mereka juga sedang memegang benda seperti—benda yang ia beli sebelum makan siang di kafe...

Dheg!

_"Saat ini ia sedang dicari oleh pihak kepolisian. Diharapkan pada masyarakat yang memiliki _mind-reader _tidak menggunakan alat tersebut untuk menghindari bahaya yang sedang terjadi di kota Tokyo. _Mind-reader _pun akan segera ditarik dari peredaran_," ucap sang reporter panjang lebar, yang cukup mengguncang hati dan tubuh Ryosuke sekaligus.

"_Yama _chan_? Kau masih di sana?_" Suara Yuuri merasuki indra pendengaran Ryosuke.

"I.. Iya..," jawabnya gugup. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya dengan sedikit linglung.

Orang-orang di kafe yang melihat berita tersebut dengan cepat mengambil ponsel mereka dan menghubungi kerabat atau temannya yang memiliki _mind-reader_, memastikan bahwa mereka masih hidup atau sama sekali belum membeli alat itu.

"_Sudahlah. Tenang saja. Sekarang, yang penting kau sembunyikan alat itu. Jangan sampai ada orang yang melihatmu memilikinya_," ujar Yuuri.

"Kenapa?"

Tak terdengar suara Yuuri lagi. "_Nanti aku jelaskan. Pokoknya simpan saja dulu. Aku temui kau di rumahmu. Cepat pulang. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku. Mengerti?_"

Ryosuke entah karena memang sedang tak _connect_ karena masih terguncang atau apa, hanya mengangguk saja, yang jelas-jelas tak akan dilihat oleh Yuuri. Tapi sepertinya Yuuri mengerti dan segera mengakhiri percakapan, berjanji akan membantu Ryosuke saat sedang dalam kesulitan. Mungkin hanya perasaan Ryosuke. Tapi ia mendengar nada takut dalam suara Yuuri.

Ryosuke dengan cepat menaati petuah Yuuri. Ia menghampiri mejanya dan segera menyembunyikan alat yang ia beli itu ke balik saku jaket biru tua bertopinya. Ia melirik kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Pandangan matanya bertubrukan dengan seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, menatapnya dalam, dan melirik saku jaket Ryosuke. Ryosuke menggenggam benda yang berada di dalam saku jaketnya. Kemudian buru-buru membayar pada kasir yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli padanya dan segera melesat ke luar kafe dan berlari menuju stasiun.

Langkahnya cepat dan pasti menuruni tangga menuju stasiun. Melewati pemeriksaan tiket dengan gugup dan melesat memasuki salah satu gerbong kereta yang masih kosong. Yang pasti kereta itu akan membawanya kembali ke Ibu Kota. Itu yang ia ketahui saat ini.

Dheg!

_Perasaan apa ini?_ batin Ryosuke. Ia merasa diikuti. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hanya ada orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ia berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang sedang duduk dan menempati salah satu tempat yang masih kosong, di pojok, dekat pintu yang menuju gerbong lainnya. Perasaannya masih saja tidak enak. Ia merasa sedang diawasi.

Ingatannya melayang pada pria—atau pemuda yang kelewat tua baginya—yang ia lihat pada saat di kafe tadi. Pandangannya yang tajam, raut wajahnya yang tidak terlalu jelas karena ia memakai masker yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya, lirikannya pada benda yang berada di saku jaket Ryosuke saat ini…

Ia tersentak. Menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu menuju gerbong lain. Tatapannya bertubrukan dengan orang itu. Pria—atau terserahlah—yang mengenakan mantel putih yang membuatnya menjadi mirip seorang dokter. Rambutnya cokelat kepirangan dan terkesan sedikit berantakan namun keren. Separuh wajahnya yang tertutup masker putih. Pria itu beralih ke arah lain.

Ryosuke membelalakkan matanya. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke arah lain. Sudah dipastikan, ia memang diikuti, oleh orang itu. Orang yang melihatnya menyembunyikan _mind-reader_ pada saat di kafe.

_Sekarang, yang penting kau sembunyikan alat itu. Jangan sampai ada orang yang melihatmu memilikinya_.

Yuuri yang mengatakannya. Tapi, memangnya kenapa?

Oke. Itu membuat Ryosuke takut sekarang. Seharusnya ia bertanya apa penyebabnya pada Yuuri saat ia sedang meneleponnya, walaupun Yuuri menolak untuk memberitahukannya tadi. Kuso_! _umpat Ryosuke dalam hati. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menghubungi Yuuri.

"Moshi moshi_? Ada apa, Yama _chan_?_" sahut Yuuri dari seberang.

"Chii—"

Tanpa diduganya, ponselnya ditarik dari tangannya dan orang yang mengambilnya segera memutuskan percakapan dan menutup ponsel Ryosuke.

Ryosuke membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pria bermantel mirip dokter itulah yang mengambil ponselnya. Pria itu menatapnya dingin.

"Maaf. Tapi bisakah Anda tidak menghubungi siapa-siapa sampai urusan kita selesai?" Pria itu berkata sambil memasukkan ponsel Ryosuke ke dalam saku jasnya. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Ryosuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ryosuke.

"Hanya seorang agen. Dan itu tidak penting sekarang, Yamada Ryosuke _san_," sahut orang itu dan mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Ryosuke. "Tetaplah di sini sampai kita berada di Tokyo. Setelah itu, kita bereskan masalah kita dan benda yang berada di dalam saku jaketmu."

Jantung Ryosuke berdegub lebih kencang dua kali lipat dari degub jantung normal. Bagaimana pria yang kini duduk di sebelahnya itu tahu namanya? Dia bilang dia adalah seorang agen. Agen apa? Dari mana? Masalah apa? Benda yang berada di saku jaketnya? Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas pria itu tampak tak asing bagi Ryosuke.

Ia melirik penumpang lain yang berada di gerbong yang sama dengannya. Tidak ada yang menaruh perhatian padanya sedikit pun, atau pun pada pria itu. Mungkin mereka menganggap bahwa pria itu adalah pria normal yang sedang mencari tempat duduk kosong dalam gerbong dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Ryosuke bukanlah masalah besar.

Tapi masalah besar bagi seorang Yamada Ryosuke!

"_Ano_," panggil Ryosuke. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya, rupanya. "Apakah kita saling mengenal?"

Sang pria menoleh. "Mungkin," jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kita bahkan 'mungkin' saling mengenal. Jadi apa urusan kita sebenarnya? Masalah apa dengan benda yang ada di dalam saku jaketku?" tanyanya lagi.

Dahi pria itu berkerut, seolah berpikir. "Sudah kubilang. Kita akan menyelesaikannya nanti, setelah kita sudah sampai di Tokyo."

Kenapa harus di Tokyo?

_Ayolah, Ryosuke! Kau adalah peran penting dalam drama Tantei Gakuen Q! Masa', kasus kecil seperti ini kau tidak tahu?!_ rutuk Ryosuke dalam hati.

Namun tidak ada apa pun yang terlintas di dalam otaknya.

"Bisakah kita menyelesaikannya di sini saja?" tanya Ryosuke karena kehabisan akal. Nada suaranya lebih mengarah pada meminta, atau memaksa. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan orang aneh yang 'mungkin' dikenalnya itu. Dan ia juga ingin cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan orang ini, walaupun ia tak tahu masalah apa yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

Pria itu menatapnya jenaka sekaligus tajam, yang membuat Ryosuke bergidik ngeri. "M.. Mungkin, waktu sampai di Tokyo saja," katanya cepat-cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Kini matanya sibuk berpura-pura mengagumi langit-langit gerbong _shinkansen_.

"Kalau kau mau, boleh juga," kata si pria.

Ryosuke menoleh dan menatapnya penasaran. "Baiklah."

Kelihatannya pria itu menyeringai. "Ambil benda yang berada di saku jaketmu itu," katanya.

Ryosuke pun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan benda itu dengan perlahan.

Tunggu dulu.

Ryosuke mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai memutar otak. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Dan ia tahu itu. Ada yang janggal, seharusnya ia tahu apa arti semua ini jauh sebelumnya. Hanya saja ia terlalu sibuk berpikir untuk pulang dulu, dan semuanya akan dijelaskan oleh Yuuri.

Benda yang berada di saku jaket—_Mind-reader_.

_Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau kau memiliki _mind-reader.

Urusan.. atau masalah.

Harus menyelesaikannya di kota Tokyo.

Oh.

Ryosuke memasukkan kembali _mind-reader_ ke dalam saku jaketnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipisnya. Tidak. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Rasa penasarannya telah membawanya pada hal yang seperti ini. Tapi kalau bukan karena rasa penasarannya itu, ia tak akan berpikir alasan mengapa pria itu ingin menyelesaikan urusan mereka di Tokyo.

"Kenapa? Tidak jadi?" tanya pria itu.

Ryosuke tidak berani menatap pria itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri, dan menoleh pada pria itu,"Setelah kupikir-pikir, kita menyelesaikannya di Tokyo saja," dusta Ryosuke.

Pria itu tampak tak terkejut dengan keputusan Ryosuke yang dengan cepat berubah. "Baiklah," katanya dengan suara riang. "Bukannya kita memang _harus_ menyelesaikannya di kota Tokyo?" timpalnya.

Ryosuke tak menjawab. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya ia bisa bebas dari pria ini. Ya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa mencapai rumahnya dengan selamat dan menemui Yuuri di sana, saling bertukar informasi mengenai hal ini secepat mungkin.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Ryosuke, kali ini kau harus berpikir dengan cepat sebelum kereta yang membawamu berhenti di Tokyo.

**x.x**

Setelah beberapa lama berdiam diri dan berpikir di dalam _shinkansen_, akhirnya terdengar pengumuman yang mengatakan bahwa kereta akan segera berhenti. Ryosuke segera bangkit mengikuti penumpang lain yang akan turun dari _shinkansen_. Begitu pula dengan pria yang itu yang kini berada di samping Ryosuke.

Ryosuke menghembuskan napas perlahan. Kereta sudah berhenti dan kini tinggal menunggu pintunya menggeser terbuka. Dan kini ia sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu. Ia sudah menyusun rencana kilat tepat sebelum _shinkansen _berhenti.

Dan begitu pintu kereta dibuka, dengan cepat Ryosuke melesat dengan berlari menuju tangga keluar. Dengan buru-buru ia melewati pemeriksaan terakhir karcis dan segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ya. Rencana yang disusunnya secara kilat: kabur.

"Hei!"

Panggilan itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Ryosuke. Ia terus saja lari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang. Berkali-kali ia menabrak orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya mau pun yang berada di depannya, mendesak agar diberi jalan.

Pejalan kaki di sore hari memang sangat banyak di jalanan kota Tokyo. Apalagi pada saat akhir pekan seperti ini. Banyak masyarakat yang menikmati akhir pekan dengan berjalan-jalan atau bersantai. _Seharusnya _Ryosuke pun sedang menikmati acara jalan-jalannya di Harajuku saat ini. Tapi keadaan memaksanya harus berlari saat ini.

Berkali-kali tanpa sengaja ia menabrak tangan orang-orang yang sedang mengangkat tangan mereka dan menyebabkan luka memar di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Pria itu masih mengejarnya juga. Pria itu melewati beberapa orang. Ada sinar kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata itu. Dan mata itu tengah menatap lurus ke arah mata Ryosuke. Ryosuke cepat-cepat beralih dan tanpa sengaja menabrak tiang pamflet toko yang rendah. Pelipisnya tergores oleh ujung pamflet itu dengan sempurna, menghaslikan garis horizontal yang pendek dan lurus di pelipis kanannya.

Ia tak sempat mengaduh, hanya meringis sesaat dan terus berlari.

Orang-orang yang dilewatinya memprotes karena bahunya tertabrak bahu Ryosuke. Namun Ryosuke tak sempat mengucapkan maaf. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar orang itu tak mengejarnya lagi. Stamina orang yang lebih muda biasanya lebih kuat. Tapi langkah kaki orang dewasa lebih lebar.

Bagaimana kalau berbaur?

Tidak mungkin. Karena orang itu pasti sudah menandai Ryosuke. Tidak mungkin ia melepas jaketnya. Walaupun ia melepas jaketnya, itu sama sekali tidak akan menutupi kemungkinan orang itu tak mengenalinya. Lagi pula, di dalam saku jaketnya masih ada _mind-reader_.

Apa ia harus kabur lagi? Ke mana?

Pandangan Ryosuke menjalar menyusuri pertokoan di sepanjang jalan sembari menghalau orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak bisa. Kalau ia berbelok, orang itu juga pasti tahu. Mungkin ia harus mengikuti rombongan turis untuk membaur dengan mereka di tengah kerumunan. Tapi sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak melihat ada serombongan turis yang sedang tur atau apa.

Ingatannya kembali pada siaran berita yang ada di dalam televisi yang ia lihat saat di kafe tadi. Suasana Tokyo masih seperti biasa. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Agak sedikit aneh. Tapi mungkin suasana sudah aman karena _mind-reader_ ditarik dari peredaran secepat mungkin.

Ryosuke kembali melihat-lihat jalanan yang akan ia lewati. Ia memicingkan matanya saat ia melihat tikungan di ujung sana, terhimpit oleh dua buah sisi bangunan. Tapi ia rasa cukup memuat dirinya di dalam sana. Ia berpikir sekali lagi. Apa ia harus bersembunyi di sana? Tapi kebetulan di sana sedang banyak orang. Jadi ia bisa menyelinap dengan mudah di sana. Dan orang itu akan kehilangan jejaknya.

Jarak Ryosuke dengan ruang itu semakin dekat. Jadi ia harus memutuskan secara kilat sebelum ia melewati 'tikungan' itu.

Ryosuke mendesah. Kemudian ia menyadari ada banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Ia menyempatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin. Ia menunduk dan berjalan mengikuti tempo gerak jalan orang di sekelilingnya dan berbelok ke tikungan itu.

Lorong, sebenarnya. Tidak. Sebuah gang sempit yang dihimpit dua bangunan. Tapi ternyata gang itu tak sesempit yang Ryosuke kira. Gang itu cukup luas dan panjang untuk memuat beberapa orang. Ia segera mencari tempat yang kira-kira dapat menutupinya sementara waktu ini.

Tumpukan kardus yang memenuhi satu sisi di bagian dalam gang. Gang itu tak terlalu gelap karena hari masih bisa dibilang sore, tapi bayangan bangunan di baliknya membantu tempat di belakang tumpukan kardus itu menjadi lebih gelap.

Ryosuke segera beranjak ke sana dan memeriksa keadaan di sana agar ia dapat duduk di sana untuk sementara sambil memantau keadaan di luar, sampai orang itu lewat dan menjauh darinya. Bila perlu sejauh-jauhnya baru ia akan ke luar.

Ternyata tempat itu cukup bersih untuk ia tempati. Jadi ia dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus itu, menanti orang yang mengejarnya lewat. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu melihat tempat itu bersih atau tidak. Yang penting ia bisa bersembunyi untuk sementara dan mengintai keadaan di luar sana yang masih begitu ramai.

Ia mengintai.

_Pass_!

Orang itu berlari dengan cepat melewati gang tanpa menoleh ke dalam gang tempat Ryosuke mengintip di balik tumpukan kardus. Ia menghela napas lega, memutuskan untuk berdiam diri sebentar kemudian baru ke luar dari sana untuk berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan aman dan tanpa gangguan.

Setelah beberapa saat memantau keadaan, akhirnya Ryosuke memutuskan untuk melangkah ke luar dari dalam gang. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju jalan bebas di depannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi saja, maka ia akan bebas dari tempat yang rada-rada gelap karena matahari sudah makin condong ke arah barat, belum tenggelam, tapi langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga di ujung sana.

"Yamada Ryosuke _san_, mengapa begitu lama di dalam sana?" kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah kanan Ryosuke tepat ketika ia menapakkan kaki di trotoar jalan yang diterangi cahaya matahari.

Dheg!

Dengan perlahan Ryosuke menoleh ke arah kanannya, mencoba berharap kalau bukan orang itu yang memanggilnya.

Di sanalah ia. Bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Pandangannya terfokus pada kuku jari-jari tangan kanannya.

Oh, tidak. Seharusnya Ryosuke memastikan orang itu benar-benar pergi dulu sebelum ia keluar. Atau paling tidak ia berjalan di gang itu untuk keluar dari tempat yang berbeda, mencegah kemungkinan pria itu menunggunya di luar, seperti saat ini.

Entah mengapa rasanya jalanan menjadi lebih sepi. Mungkin karena hari sudah sore? Tidak mungkin. Atau mungkin?

Pria itu melepaskan tatapannya dari kuku jari-jarinya, dan menatap Ryosuke tajam.

"Jadi, bisakah kita menyelesaikan masalah kita di sini saja? Kau itu bikin susah saja, membuat orang berlari mengejarmu, walaupun kuakui, kau hebat juga soal lari," kata pria itu.

Ryosuke tak menjawab. Ia sibuk berpikir betapa bodohnya ia saat ini.

"Baiklah. Ambil saja benda yang ada di saku jaketmu itu, tolong. Aku capek mengejarmu hanya demi hal ini," pinta pria itu dengan tatapan memelas.

Ryosuke yang merasa sedikit kasihan pun mengeluarkan kotak itu dari saku jaketnya. Bagaimanapun, ia juga merasa lelah karena berlari. Jadi ia mengerti perasaan pria itu.

"Bagus, keluarkan isinya."

Ryosuke tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan orang itu, seperti tengah dihipnotis. Ia memasukkan colokan berwarna metalik itu ke dalam ruang yang tersedia. Dan kini benda itu sedang berada di tangannya, menanti untuk digunakan.

"Nah, sekarang, nyalakan benda itu dan biarkan benda itu membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu."

Ryosuke tersentak saat pria itu mengatakan 'membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu'. Ia kembali teringat tayangan di televisi saat di kafe tadi. Ia bergidik. Ia segera menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan dengan cepat ia berlari memasuki gang dan berbelok pada tikungan pertama. Pria itu langsung mengejarnya lagi, tentu saja, sampil menyumpah beberapa kata sumpah-serapah. Tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Ryosuke yang lebih dulu lari.

Ryosuke tetap berlari dan berlari, berbelok pada tiap tikungan secara acak yang ia temui agar orang itu menjadi bingung arah ke mana Ryosuke pergi. Dan tanpa sengaja tersandung kabel dari _mind-reader_ yang ada di tangannya ataupun menabrak sesuatu hingga pelipisnya kembali mengalirkan darah walaupun tidak banyak, dan membuat pakaiannya menyangkut pada sebuah tiang yang entah dari mana, dan merobek satu sisi pakaiannya. Mungkin dari Hephaestus yang sedang iseng membuang barang rongsokan.

Oke. Stop melantur, Ryosuke. Mana ada Hephaestus di Jepang! Kecuali dia ganti alamat dari Gunung Olympus ke kota Tokyo. Tuh, kan, melantur lagi!

Ryosuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan terus kembali fokus pada arah larinya, menemukan sebuah tempat persembuyian yang cocok untuknya, dan duduk di sana sambil mulai merenggangkan otot-otot kakinya.

._End of Flashback._

Di sinilah ia.

Ryosuke mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan dengan perlahan. Terkadang satu hembusan napas keras saja dapat membuat musuh mengetahui keberadaan kita, bukan?

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, seseorang sedang mengendap-endap di balik durm karatan yang sedang disandarinya. Orang itu berjalan dengan perlahan tanpa suara dan dengan cahaya remang langit yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi lembayung yang membantunya menyembunyikan diri dengan baik di dalam kegelapan.

Orang itu berhasil melacak Ryosuke. Itu kesimpulannya.

Masih dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati Ryosuke, siap menyergapnya.

Sementara Ryosuke sibuk memijat-mijat kakinya. Saat ia melihat ada sebuah gerakan dari arah sebelah kirinya, ia sudah terlambat. Orang itu dengan gerakan cepat menyergap Ryosuke sambil mencengkeram kerah pakaiannya, menyudutkan Ryosuke. Ia tak sempat melakukan apa pun, termasuk mengambil _mind-reader_ yang berada di sampingnya. Wajahnya tambah pucat saat melihat pria menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, lebih dalam dari pada saat ia dikejar tadi.

Pria itu meraih _mind-reader_ di samping Ryosuke dan menggenggamnya tepat di depan Ryosuke.

"Siapa pun yang membeli _mind-reader _harus mati!" seru pria itu.

Ryosuke membelalakkan matanya.

Apa maksudnya?

Apa ada hubungannya dengan analisisnya tentang masalah tadi? Ia tak tahu. Dan saat ini ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih karena sedang panik.

Pria itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil salah satu sisi _headset_. Dapat dilihat Ryosuke tangannya yang bergetar. Ia berusaha meronta melepaskan diri. Tapi bobot orang yang ada di hadapannya ini sama sekali tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melepaskan diri. Terlebih lagi, tangannya tertahan oleh kedua kaki orang itu.

Ryosuke berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri. Minimal tangannya yang dapat ia lepaskan. Dan karena ia bergerak-gerak terus, _headset_ yang tadinya ada di tangan pria itu terlepas dan jatuh. Pria itu buru-buru mengambilnya kembali dan ingin memasukkannya ke dalam telinga Ryosuke. Namun dengan sekali sentakan dari Ryosuke benda itu kembali terjatuh.

"Bisakah kaudiam sedikit?!" seru pria itu frustasi. "Ini demi kebaikanmu juga!"

Kebaikan?

"Demi kebaikanku atau kebaikan siapapun itu, aku tidak peduli! Yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah, aku tidak mau mati dulu!" kata Ryosuke tak kalah frustasi.

"Diamlah sebentar!" kata pria itu. Ia kembali berusaha memasukkan salah satu sisi _headset_ ke dalam telinga Ryosuke. Ryosuke terus bergerak-gerak gelisah dan kembali membuat benda itu terjatuh.

"KAU—!"

Dor!

Ryosuke terkesiap. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Begitu pula dengan pria itu. Gerakan mereka terhenti seketika. Ryosuke merasa ada cairan hangat yang merembes di bagian kanan tubuhnya.

Tatapan pria itu penuh minta maaf, kemudian matanya perlahan menutup, dan ia pun jatuh terjerembab tepat di atas tubuh Ryosuke.

Ryosuke menatap hal itu dengan bingung. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke arah belakang pria itu.

Berdirilah mereka di sana. Tiga pemuda dan seorang gadis. Wajah mereka tidak terlalu jelas karena membelakangi cahaya matahari yang sudah siap meninggalkan sisi barat kota Tokyo. Salah satu dari mereka—yang pria—sedang memegang sebuah pistol. Suara tembakan tadi tidak terlalu keras, sebenarnya. Apa itu benar-benar pistol?

Saat matahari sudah hilang sepenuhnya dari cakrawala, lampu-lampu jalan pun mulai dihidupkan. Walaupun dari sisi jauh, namun cahayanya sedikit masuk ke tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Tampaklah wajah orang-orang itu walau pun sedikit samar. Napas mereka memburu, dan peluh mengaliri pelipis mereka.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya orang yang paling depan. Ia menurunkan pistolnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku di balik jaket kulitnya.

"I.. Iya. Tapi... Yabu _kun_?" sahut Ryosuke perlahan.

"Yama _chan_! Untung kau tidak apa!" seru seseorang dari belakang orang yang dipanggil Yabu oleh Ryosuke.

Chinen Yuuri berjalan mendekati Ryosuke dan berusaha menggeser tubuh pria itu dari tubuh Ryosuke. Ryosuke segera membantunya walaupun ada raut heran di wajahnya.

"Chii? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sambil berusaha untuk duduk. "Siapa mereka?"

"Ikuta Toma," gumam Yabu Kouta setelah membuka masker yang menutupi wajah pria itu.

Oh. Pantas saja ia merasa seolah mengenal pria itu. Dia adalah salah satu anggota laboratorium yang bekerja sama dalam membuat _mind-reader _yang waktu itu ia temui.

Kemudian ia melihat ke arah tiga orang lagi. Gadis yang tak dikenalnya dan... pemuda itu. Tatapannya terpaku pada orang itu, yang juga menatapnya balik dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Kau..."

**.BRAIN.  
**-Prolog-  
.End.

_Tsuzuku..._

Mini Glosarium:

_Moshi moshi_ : Halo

_Doushita _: Ada apa

_Kami_ : Tuhan

_Kuso _: Sial

_Ano_ : ± Anu

_Tsuzuku_ : Bersambung

Yohoo! Dengan Ryu di sini. =D Atau Miki. Terserah saja. xD

Di sini Ryu pingin bilang kalau ini ficnya buatan seorang author dari fb. Masih ingat tentang Project ultah Yamada Ryosuke yang waktu itu pernah Ryu singgung? (Yang baca The Time Labyrinth pasti tahu) Nah, dia ini salah satu pesertanya. Dan ini adalah Fic nya. ^^

Oh iya, Ryu tekankan!

Fic ini dipublish atas permintaan pembuatnya! =3

Jadi, Full credit post dari A.R, ya! ^^

Ryu cuma berperan sebagai publisher dan pengedit!

Dan tentu saja sang penulis juga berharap fic ini bisa diterima dan dibaca! =D

.Sekian.


	2. First Explanation

Title:

Brain

Cast:

Yamada Ryosuke as Yamada Ryosuke

Nakajima Yuuto as Nakajima Yuuto

Suzuki Airi as Suzuki Airi

Chinen Yuuri as Chinen Yuuri

Yabu Kouta as Yabu Kouta

Genre :

Sci-Fi, Mistery

Rating :

T

Length:

Series, Ch2 of 3

Author:

A.R

Disclaimer:

I own nothing beside the story

Summary:

_Ketika kota Tokyo mulai diserang dengan teknologi yang merenggut banyak nyawa, Yamada Ryosuke juga terancam akan teknologi itu. Sampai ia diselamatkan oleh sekelompok orang yang menangani hal tersebut dan bertemu dengan orang yang tak terduga. Siapakah dia? Dan apakah Ryosuke dan _team_nya dapat menyelamatkan Tokyo? Apa ia juga dapat mengetahui siapa orang yang ia temui tersebut?_

A/N:

Akhirnya chapter 2 sudah selesai pada 01-05-2013! _Happy reading_! ^^/

**.BRAIN.**

-First Explanation-

(Penjelasan Pertama)

* * *

Hari sudah malam ketika mereka tiba di kediaman Yamada. Ia tinggal sendirian, sebenarnya. Di sebuah apartemen bertingkat dua sederhana yang diberi orangtuanya pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 dua tahun yang lalu, agar ia dapat hidup mandiri di sini.

Setelah membersihkan diri masing-masing dan mengganti pakaian yang ada, mereka berkumpul di ruang makan Ryosuke dan berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri di ruang yang cukup luas itu. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan dan terus bergerak gelisah, tak bisa diam. Kini mereka hanya menunggu Ryosuke yang masih membersihkan diri.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Ryosuke yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk. Wajahnya masih dihiasi luka lebam dan sebuah bekas goresan di pelipis kanannya. Tapi melepas semua itu, ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Kini ia tampak lebih bersih dan terawat seperti sedia kala dengan pakaiannya.

Mereka menoleh padanya dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak juga," jawab Kouta.

Ryosuke mengambil tempat di depan Kouta, di sebelah seorang pemuda lainnya yang mengenakan pakaian ganti Ryosuke, yang merupakan kursi kosong yang terakhir.

"Bagaimana, apa pakaian kakak atau adikku cocok untukmu?" tanya Ryosuke pada gadis yang duduk di sebelah Kouta.

Ia memiliki paras yang manis setelah Ryosuke perhatikan. Memiliki tinggi tubuh ideal dan mengucir ekor kuda rambutnya yang panjang, memiliki wajah yang agak tirus namun tampak berisi.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya. Terima apa tidak apa jika aku memakainya?" katanya.

Ryosuke buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Terkadang mereka sengaja meninggalkan pakaian supaya pada saat mereka akan tinggal di sini mereka tidak perlu beres-beres barang mereka," jelas Ryosuke. "Pasti mereka tidak akan keberatan kalau pakaiannya dipakai."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh, iya, aku belum mengenal kalian," ujar Ryosuke lagi sambil menoleh pada pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya dan gadis itu.

"Benar juga. Kalau aku dan Yabu **_kun_**kau pasti sudah kenal," sahut Yuuri yang duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

Ryosuke mengangguk membenarkan. Yuuri adalah teman satu angkatannya, sedangkan Kouta adalah kakak kelas saat di sekolahnya dulu dan sekarang merupakan mahasiswa kepolisian, detektif, tepatnya. Dan kini sudah bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu kepolisian setempat.

"Namaku Suzuki Airi," sahut gadis itu.

"Nakajima Yuuto," kata pemuda yang duduk di samping Ryosuke pendek dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aah.. Yamada Ryosuke. **_Yoroshiku_**!" sahut Ryosuke sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tentang sebelumnya, terima kasih," lanjutnya.

Mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kembali."

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalain tahu kalau aku ada di sana?" tanya Ryosuke.

"Bukankah teknologi sekarang sudah canggih?" sahut Yuuri sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kami melacak sinyal ponselmu dan kami segera mencarimu. Kebetulan aku sedang berkumpul bersama mereka untuk ke rumahmu saat kau meneleponku."

"Aah..," gumam Ryosuke sambil mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan **_mind-reader_**? Kalian tahu sesuatu?"

"Bukankah sebelumnya sudah dibereskan?" jawab Yuuto. "Cara yang ampuh agar kau tidak dikejar-kejar mereka lagi adalah menghancurkan alat itu."

"Itu..," kata Ryosuke pelan. Diam-diam ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi, sebelum mereka ke rumah Ryosuke, sesaat setelah ia lepas dari orang yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

**_.Flashback._**

"Kau..," gumam Ryosuke pelan sambil mengingat-ingat pemuda yang berdiri di sana. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas, semuanya terasa kabur di ingatan Ryosuke. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

Ryosuke memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Pakaian mereka juga berantakan, sama seperati dirinya, namun tidak parah, terutama gadis yang berada di sana. Ia menduga bahwa gadis itu juga dikejar-kejar orang tak dikenal karena memiliki **_mind-reader_**.

"Di mana **_mind-reader_**mu?" tanya Kouta pada Ryosuke.

Ryosuke segera menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanannya, mencari **_mind-reader_**.

"Di sini," ujar pemuda itu sambil meraih **_mind-reader_**yang berada tak jauh dari pria yang tergeletak di samping Ryosuke kemudian melemparkannya pada Kouta.

"Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah, menghancurkan alat ini," kata Kouta pada Ryosuke lagi. Ia memberikan alat itu pada Ryosuke.

Ryosuke mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. "Caranya?"

"Terserah padamu," jelas Yuuri.

"Bukankah banyak cara untuk menghancurkan sebuah benda?" sahut gadis berkucir ekor kuda tersebut.

Ryosuke tak menyahut. Namun ia mengangguk perlahan, memikirkan salah satu cara termudah untuk menghancurkan benda itu. "Tapi... kenapa harus dihancurkan?"

"Kau tahu kenapa kau dikejar-kejar oleh orang itu?" tanya Kouta.

"Karena **_mind-reader_**," jawabnya.

"Kenapa Chinen menyuruhmu untuk membuang alat itu?"

Ia mengangguk. **_Karena alat itu berbahaya_**.

"Tetapi kalau kau membuang alat itu, percuma. Karena itu berarti alat itu masih bisa berfungsi. Dan orang-orang seperti ini akan tetap mengejarmu sampai kau menggunakannya," kata Kouta sambil menunjuk pria itu.

"**_Mind-reader_**mungkin merupakan alat guna sekali pakai. Supaya sekali orang itu memakainya, ia akan langsung mendapatkan dampak akibat menggunakan alat itu," lanjut pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Kouta.

Ryosuke kembali mengingat tayangan di televisi itu. Dampak akibat menggunakan alat tersebut—kehilangan nyawa? Ia mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti mengapa orang yang menciptakan alat tersebut menjadi seperti itu. Apa tujuannya?

"Tapi Chii menyuruhku untuk membuangnya tadi," katanya sambil melirik Yuuri yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Yang bersangkutan hanya terkekeh. "Tadi aku belum tahu soal itu. Tapi setelah bertemu Yabu bersama kedua orang ini, aku baru tahu. Dan kami segera mencarimu," jelasnya.

Ia mendesah. "Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu. Aku lelah sekali... dan kotor," lanjut Ryosuke sambil memerhatikan pakaiannya.

Yang kain tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita ke rumahmu saja. Kau tinggal sendiri kan?" sahut Yuuri.

Kenapa jadi dia yang memutuskan?

"Ya," jawab Ryosuke. Ia tak membantahnya kali ini. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk membalas perkataan Yuuri yang menurutnya begitu mempromosikan rumahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang itu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya pingsan. Aku sudah menelepon polisi untuk ke sini dan membereskan semuanya," jawab Kouta.

Ryosuke mengangguk mengerti. Itu berarti pistol itu tidak sungguhan. Tapi kenapa rasanya tadi ada yang merembes di pakaiannya? Ia melihat ke pakaian bagian kanannya. Benar saja. Itu adalah sebuah cairan berwarna merah. Tapi ia segera menelan pertanyaan yang sudah akan terlontar dari ujung lidahnya.

Kemudian ia melirik ke arah orang-orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya. "Sebaiknya kalian juga mengganti pakaian. Kalian tampak berantakan. Dan kalau kau," katanya dan menoleh pada gadis itu, "bisa memakai pakaian kakak atau adik perempuanku."

"Eh?" sahut gadis itu.

"Kalau kalian bisa menggunakan pakaianku. Kuharap pakaianku tidak terlalu besar atau terlalu kecil," kata Ryosuke lagi sambil menoleh pada ketiga pemuda lainnya.

"Ya. Kuharap aku tidak terlalu tampak tenggelam saat menggunakan pakaianmu," sahut Yuuri yang memang agak lebih pendek dari Ryosuke—dari mereka, tepatnya.

"Haha.. Tenang saja. Aku akan mencarikan pakaian yang ukurannya paling kecil untukmu," jawab Ryosuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kau buka butik?" tanya Yuuri.

Ryosuke tertawa. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau ini bagaimana sih," ujarnya. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah kangen pada kamar mandi."

Kemudian mereka bersama-sama melangkah menuju kediaman Yamada, meninggalkan pria itu tergeletak dengan rapi di sana sambil mendengar suara sirine mobil kepolisian di kejauhan.

**_.End of flashback._**

"Yah.. Kurasa begitu," gumam Ryosuke. Ia masih penasaran dengan pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya, tapi ia tak tahu di mana. Atau bahkan kapan. Wajahnya familiar. Itu saja, dan ia juga merasa bahwa Yuuto adalah orang yang pernah dikenalnya dulu.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan alat itu?" tanya Airi.

"Belum, kurasa. Membakar benda itu kedengarannya bagus," jawab Ryosuke. Ia beranjak menuju lemari dapur dan mengeluarkan beberapa gelas untuk membuat teh hangat.

"Eeh..," sahut yang lain kompak sambil mengangguk mengerti.

Yuuto ikut beranjak dan membantu Ryosuke membuatkan teh hangat. Ia mengeluarkan bubuk teh dari lemari, seolah memang sudah tahu bahwa benda itu berada di sana. Dan mulai sibuk memasukkannya ke setiap gelas sementara Ryosuke memasak air.

Yang lain menatap mereka dengan penasaran. Mereka baru saja kenal. Tetapi mereka seperti sudah kenal sejak lama dan kompak.

Dan hal itu juga mengusik Ryosuke. Yuuto mengetahui di mana ia meletakkan barang-barangnya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak memberitahukan di mana letak bubuk teh itu. Namun ia tak memikirkannya lebih lanjut walaupun ia, jujur, merasa penasaran tentang hal ini. Siapa Nakajima Yuuto sebenarnya?

Air sudah mendidih dan Ryosuke bergerak untuk mematikan kompornya. Kemudian menyeduh teh dan membawanya ke meja bersama Yuuto.

Ia meletakkannya di depan mereka dan membagikannya.

"Terima kasih," kata mereka.

Ryosuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk bersama Yuuto. Ia menyesap teh hangat itu perlahan. Hal itu membuatnya teringat akan rumah. Ia tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan gelas di atas meja.

"Jadi, apa rencana setelah ini?" tanya Airi setelah meminum tehnya.

"Aku berencana untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang masih memiliki **_mind-reader_**," jawab Kouta sambil memainkan gelasnya.

"Kenapa tidak diberitahukan saja lewat media kalau tidak ingin dikejar oleh orang-orang itu cukup menghancurkan **_mind-reader_**?" usul Yuuri.

"Tidak bisa. Segala bentuk berita tentang **_mind-reader_** sudah dihentikan agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan yang tidak diinginkan," jawab Kouta.

"Bahkan berita tentang pencarian orang yang menciptakan alat itu ditiadakan untuk sementara sampai orang itu tertangkap," kata Yuuto.

Pantas saja keadaan kota Tokyo tampak tenang-tenang saja tadi saat ia baru pulang dari Harajuku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tahu pencipta **_mind-reader_** itu siapa?" tanya Airi.

Ryosuke terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Yuuri. Mereka tahu, tentu saja.

Kouta menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit dari sananya. Dan kelakuannya membuat matanya tinggal segaris saja. "Kalian tahu sesuatu?" tanyanya curiga.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Bukannya ada disiarkan di televisi?" sahut Yuuri cepat, berusaha menghindari topik itu sebenarnya.

Mereka menggeleng.

"Aku tidak melihat televisi. Aku mengetahui tentang **_mind-reader_**dari temanku," kata Airi.

Ryosuke dan Yuuri saling lirik dengan cemas.

"Kenapa? Kalian sepertinya kenal dengan orang itu," kata Yuuto.

Ryosuke dan Yuuri menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "Kau juga tidak tahu?" tanya mereka. Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya, yang menganjurkanku untuk membeli **_mind-reader_**adalah orang yang menciptakan alat itu sendiri," ujar Ryosuke memulai. "Waktu itu, Chii juga ikut bersamaku waktu aku pergi menemuinya."

"Eh?" gumam yang lain kaget.

**_.Flashback._**

Beberapa hari yang lalu...

Ryosuke tengah berdiri di sebuah bangunan yang mirip dengan sebuah kantor pada umumnya. Memiliki beberapa lantai dan berwarna putih dengan jendela-jendela kaca yang mengelilingi tiap sisi dan lantai bangunan itu. Menunggu.

Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel biru metaliknya dan menghubungi seseorang, Chinen Yuuri, orang yang ditunggunya sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"**_Moshi moshi_**Chii? Kau sudah siap belum?" tanya Ryosuke begitu sambungannya direspon oleh Yuuri.

_"__**Ya. Sebentar lagi aku sampai di sana**__,"_ jawab Yuuri di seberang sana.

"Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa nanti," kata Ryosuke dan mengakhiri percakapan.

Hari ini Ryosuke akan bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Dan ia juga mengajak serta Yuuri karena ia pun teman sang penemu. Mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di depan bangunan di mana teman lamanya itu bekerja, sebuah laboratorium di pusat kota.

"Yama **_chan_**!" seru Yuuri tak lama kemudian.

Ryosuke yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh pada arah suara, sebelah kirinya. Dan ia menemukan Yuuri yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil melambai kecil. Ia pun membalas lambaian itu dan menunggu Yuuri sampai di hadapannya.

"Ayo, masuk. Kurasa Yuma sudah menunggu kita," ajak Ryosuke dan melangkah memasuki lobi bangunan itu. Setelah bertanya di mana ruangan orang yang disebut Yuma oleh Ryosuke pada sang resepsionis, mereka segera melangkah menuju lift yang berada di sisi tengah.

Denting halus berbunyi dari lift yang sedang terisi oleh Ryosuke dan Yuuri. Kemudian pintu lift tersebut terbuka dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk keluar. Mereka pun melangkah keluar lift dan berjalan mengikuti arah jalur yang ada.

Jalur itu berupa koridor yang tidak terlalu lebar. Hanya selebar lift yang baru saja digunakan Ryosuke dan Yuuri. Di sisi kiri dan kanan mereka merupakan dinding berkeramik putih bersih. Dan tiap beberapa meter terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna biru langit dan tampak begitu tenang sekaligus misterius.

Ryosuke merasa dirinya ingin membuka pintu itu karena rasa penasaran yang menyambar hatinya. Rasanya ia ingin tahu lebih banyak soal laboratorium. Ia menjadi teringat kata-kata yang pernah dikatakan oleh Yuma padanya dulu, "Kalau ingin tahu, jadilah seorang profesor sepertiku." Mengingat hal itu ia merengut.

Ia tak sepintar itu untuk menjadi seorang profesor. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Terkadang ia salut pada Yuma. Padahal ia lebih muda setahun darinya, tetapi ia sudah mendapat gelar profesor di usianya yang masih muda.

Mereka berbelok ke kiri pada sebuah tikungan dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang terbuka pada sisi kanan koridor. Mereka merasa itu adalah ruangan yang mereka cari, karena persis seperti yang dijelaskan oleh sang resepsionis tadi.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu itu. Dan tepat pada saat mereka hanya berjarak satu meter dari pintu itu, seseorang jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Jatuh dengan tubuh menghadap langit-langit koridor dengan sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

Seorang pemuda. Memiliki rambut kecoklatan dengan tubuh berbungkus balutan jubah laboratoriumnya.

"Yuma?" heran Ryosuke dan Yuuri.

Pemuda itu menoleh pada kedua pemuda itu dan menatap mereka kosong kemudian melirik langit-langit lagi. "Langit-langitnya indah," gumamnya.

Ryosuke dan Yuuri pun ikut melirik ke atas. Dan mereka tercengang. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, hanya langit-langit putih biasa.

"Hehe.. Tertipu," sahut sang pemuda yang dipanggil Yuma. Ryosuke dan Yuuri kembali menatap pemuda itu yang kini sudah berdiri di depan mereka. "Ayo masuk. Akan kuperkenalkan dengan rekan-rekan kerjaku."

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Ryosuke dan Yuuri selain mengikuti Yuma? Mereka melangkah memasuki ruangan yang luas itu tanpa meninggalkan wajah heran mereka. Di sana mereka menemukan beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang sama seperti Yuma sedang berkumpul di sebuah meja panjang dan terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu yang ada di atasnya.

"Penemuan baruku," jelas Yuma pada Ryosuke dan Yuuri pada saat mereka sampai di dekat meja itu. "Akan diluncurkan lusa, dan diedarkan pada keesokan harinya. Hanya di Tokyo, karena masih tahap percobaan," tambahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Salah seorang pekerja di situ membalikkan tubuhnya dan menoleh pada mereka. "Hai! Teman Yuma?" sapa orang itu. Ia memiliki rambut cokelat kepirangan yang agak berantakan namun berkesan keren.

"Ya," jawab Ryosuke dan Yuuri.

"Ini Ikuta Toma **_kun_**, rekan kerja satu timku. Ia juga membantuku membuat **_mind-reader _**ini," jelas Yuma lagi.

Pria yang dipanggil Ikuta Toma itu tersenyum lebar kemudian kembali sibuk melihat-lihat benda yang ada di meja itu.

"**_Mind-reader_**?" sahut Yuuri.

"Ya. Nama alat penemuan baruku adalah **_mind-reader_**. Alat pembaca pikiran. Coba lihat ini," kata Yuma riang sambil berjalan menjauh dari kumpulan orang itu menuju sebuah meja lainnya di tengah ruangan. Ryosuke dan Yuuri menurut mengikutinya.

Di atas meja itu ada sekumpulan benda berbentuk balok tipis yang memiliki aneka warna. Tapi secara keseluruhan merupakan warna hitam. Benda itu mirip ponsel layar sentuh yang akhir-akhir ini sedang nge-tren di kalangan orang banyak di seluruh dunia.

Yuma mengambil salah satunya dan memperlihatkan benda itu pada Ryosuke dan Yuuri. "Di bagian atas ini untuk menyalakannya, seperti ponsel pada umumnya. Kemudian di bagian samping kiri ini untuk menyambungkannya dengan listrik untuk men-**_charge_** baterainya," jelas Yuma sambil menunjukkan bagian-bagian yang disebutkannya. "Kemudian yang ini," ia menunjuk pada sisi kanan atas benda itu, "tempat untuk menyambungkan **_headset_**."

Yuma berjalan ke arah meja lain dan memperlihatkan sekumpulan **_headset_** yang berkumpul di sana dan tersusun secara rapi. "Ini bukan **_headset_**sembarangan. Ini dirancang khusus untuk mengumpulkan gelombang-gelombang pikiran yang ada pada otak untuk menghantarkannya pada kabel menuju alat ini. Dan apa yang ada di pikiranmu akan muncul berupa tulisan-tulisan di layar **_mind-reader_**ini," lanjutnya.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"**_Sugoi yo_**, Yuma **_kun_**," puji Ryosuke dan tersenyum lebar. "Semoga sukses dengan penemuan barumu."

"Terima kasih," balas Yuma. Kemudian ia meletakkan kembali benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke tempat semula.

"**_Omedetou na_**, sukses dalam peluncurannya nanti," susul Yuuri dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Yuma dengan akrab.

"Hehe..," kekeh Yuma. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh atau kopi? Sudah sore nih. Ayo, kutraktir," ajaknya sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tentu," ujar Ryosuke dan Yuuri kompak kemudian mereka beranjak dari sana setelah pamit pada orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Oh iya, kalian juga beli **_mind-reader_**ya," ujar Yuma pada saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar lobi utama.

"Ya. Tentu saja," sahut keduanya.

Yuma tersenyum senang. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah kafe terdekat yang ada di sana dan masuk ke ruang yang dilengkapi pendingin ruangan itu.

"Hei, Yuma, aku ingin bertanya," panggil Ryosuke saat pelayan yang tadi menghampiri mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan mereka pergi.

"Ya?" sahut Yuma.

"Pada saat **_mind-reader_** digunakan, tulisan apa yang akan keluar di sana?"

"Oh ya, benar juga. Aku lupa bilang. Hm... Bahasa yang akan muncul di sana adalah bahasa Inggris," jawab Yuma sambil tersenyum.

"Bahasa Inggris?" tanya Yuuri sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memastikan apa yang didengarnya barusan tidak salah.

"Ya," jawab Yuma. "Karena bahasa Inggris adalah bahasa internasional pertama. Dan kalau misalnya **_mind-reader_** akan diedarkan ke luar negeri, mereka akan mengerti dengan tulisan yang muncul di sana. Tidak mungkin aku menggunakan bahasa Jepang kan?" jelasnya.

"Benar juga sih," gumam Yuuri.

Ryosuke tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu Yuuri tidak begitu suka dengan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Tapi di tiap ulangan apa pun ia hampir selalu mendapatkan nilai A. Jenius.

"Jadi, kalian akan membelinya kan?" tanya Yuma.

Ryosuke tersenyum. "Lihat saja nanti."

**_.End of flashback._**

"Kau membelinya," ujar Airi.

Dia kan juga membelinya?

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin dikejar-kejar oleh orang itu," jawab Ryosuke.

"Kau tidak membelinya? Bukannya Yuma memintamu untuk membelinya?" tanya Yuuto pada Yuuri.

"Tidak. Makanya aku tidak dikejar-kejar. Lagi pula, walaupun diminta, kurasa aku tidak akan membelinya," ujar Yuuri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kouta.

"Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan bahasa Inggris," jawab Ryosuke sebelum Yuuri bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terkekeh.

"Begitu ya. Haha..," sahut Airi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, ya ampun," gumam Yuuri. "Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah jam berapa? Aku sudah lapar sekali," tambahnya.

Ryosuke melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di sisi atas ruang kosong yang merupakan sisi menuju dapur. Jarum panjang berada di angka delapan sementara jarum pendeknya berada di antara delapan dan sembilan. Kemudian menyadari bahwa dirinya juga sudah lapar. "Jam sembilan kurang dua puluh menit. Ada yang mau makan ramen?"

Semuanya kelihatan antusias dengan ramen yang disebut-sebut Ryosuke dan mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya mereka juga sudah begitu lapar.

"Ada di lemari dapur. Aku sudah lelah. Tolong masakkan untukku ya?" pintanya.

"Eh?"

Airi beranjak dan membuka pintu lemari di sebelah tempat tadi Yuuto mengambil bubuk teh. Dan ia menemukan beberapa **_cup_** bergambar seperti mie instan pada bungkusannya.

"Ramen... instan?" katanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari **_cup_****-****_cup_**itu.

"Ya. Maaf ya. Hanya itu yang aku punya saat ini. Soalnya aku belum beli bahan masakan untuk minggu depan," kata Ryosuke dan menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ramen instan juga tidak apa deh," sahut Yuuto. "Aku lapar. Akan kubantu membuatnya dan bahan tambahannya." Kemudian ia beranjak dan mengeluarkan ramen instan itu dan beberapa bahan tambahan lainnya, dan mulai memasak bersama Airi.

"Aku pikir akan memakan masakanmu, Yama **_chan_**," kata Yuuri sambil tertawa kecil lalu memutuskan untuk membantu Yuuto dan Airi membuat ramen instan mereka.

Sepeninggal Yuuri, tinggallah Ryosuke bersama Kouta. Ia bertanya-tanya apa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Ia masih penasaran tentang pistol itu.

"Hei, Yabu **_kun_**, apa pistol yang kau gunakan itu sungguhan?" tanya Ryosuke pada akhirnya

Kouta menoleh padanya. "Ini?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jaket kulitnya yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya sedari tadi. Kini ia menggenggam sebuah pistol berwarna hitam seperti pistol pada umumnya. Namun rasanya ada yang sedikit berbeda. "Ini adalah penemuan beberapa waktu yang lalu oleh pihak kepolisian. Dibuat secara khusus agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang besar. Kau pasti pernah mendengar bunyinya," jelasnya.

Ryosuke mengangguk. Ia memang seperti pernah mendengar suara tembakan itu. Tapi ia tak berhasil menggali ingatannya.

"Bunyinya sekilas seperti pistol anak-anak. Tapi jika didengar benar-benar, seperti bunyi pistol betulan," kata Kouta lagi. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah sisi yang merupakan tempat mengisi peluru. Kemudian ia membukanya dan memperlihatkan isinya yang berupa kumpulan tabung-tabung kecil berisi bubuk merah—yang mengambang di atas sebuah permukaan air yang mengisi tabung— dan sebuah jarum kecil di ujungnya, mirip sebuah tabung suntikan.

"Jarum itu merupakan alat penusuk. Cairannya merupakan cairan obat bius yang dapat menyebar dan memecah menjadi banyak. Makanya airnya bisa menjadi sangat banyak, seolah air itu berkembang. Padahal sebenarnya pada saat kita menarik pelatuk untuk menembak tabung itu terguncang sebentar, sehingga bubuk merah ini bercampur dengan cairan dan menjadi berbusa, atau bersoda, atau—sesukamulah. Jadi intinya, bubuk ini merupakan soda kue, pengembang.

Pada saat ditembakkan, cairannya akan memasuki salah satu bagian tubuh dan membuat orang itu tertidur. Sementara botol akan pecah akibat tekanan udara yang dihasilkan cairan soda dalam tabung dan menjadi cairan berwarna merah, mirip darah, kan? Itu juga membuat orang tersebut kaget. Sebuah suntikan tidak ada yang tidak sakit," jelas Kouta panjang lebar. Ryosuke hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil berdecak kagum. Kouta memasukkan kembali pistolnya dan menggantung jaketnya pada gantungan yang berada di sudut ruang makan, dekat dengan pintu keluar.

"Kau tahu, kenapa orang-orang itu memintamu untuk menyelesaikan hal itu di Tokyo?" tanya Kouta pada Ryosuke sembari duduk di kursinya kembali.

Hal itu...?

Oh.

"Ya. Aku memikirkannya pada saat di kereta tadi," jawab Ryosuke. "**_Mind-reader_**adalah alat yang diciptakan di kota Tokyo, dan hanya beredar di kota Tokyo. Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui kalau aku memiliki **_mind-reader_**, itu karena jika orang-orang yang menyebut mereka sebagai agen tahu kita memiliki **_mind-reader_**, mereka akan mengejar kita sampai kita memakai alat itu.

Soal kenapa kita harus menyelesaikan urusan yang mereka katakan di Tokyo, itu sudah kubilang tadi. **_Mind-reader_**hanya beredar di kota Tokyo karena benda itu masih dalam tahap percobaan. Karena itu, jika ada seseorang yang memakai benda itu di luar kota Tokyo dan meninggal di sana, pasti akan menimbulkan kekacauan di luar."

Kouta mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Ryosuke.

Ryosuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi aku heran. Kenapa **_mind-reader_** bisa beredar di Harajuku?"

Kouta meliriknya. "Itu bukan masalah besar. Sebenarnya, jika kita perhatikan, hanya segelintir orang yang membeli **_mind-reader_** di luar. Harajuku dan Shibuya adalah pusat pembelanjaan yang cukup terkenal. Jadi ada beberapa toko yang menjual **_mind-reader_**. Itu pun toko yang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya orang dari Tokyo yang tahu toko-toko itu menjual **_mind-reader_**. Yang lain tidak. Kau bisa memastikannya dari brosur ini," jelas Kouta. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang ia lipat-lipat dari saku celana panjang yang tampak pancung di kakinya—karena celana panjang itu merupakan pinjaman dari Ryosuke—dan memberikan brosur itu pada Ryosuke.

Ryosuke membulatkan matanya. "Pantas saja. Aku juga mendapat brosur ini waktu itu. Karena itu aku tahu di Harajuku juga ada menjual **_mind-reader_**. Kebetulan aku sedang berjalan-jalan ke Harajuku siang tadi, jadi aku membelinya," cerita Ryosuke.

"Begitu," sahut Kouta. Ia memasukkan kembali brosur itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawanya?" tanya Ryosuke heran.

"Aku mengumpulkan banyak informasi. Aku bertemu dengan Suzuki Airi dan Yuuto pada saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan juga. Mereka dikejar-kejar oleh orang dari laboratorium itu. Jadi aku juga ikut mengejar mereka dan berhasil menyelamatkan mereka di salah satu taman yang sepi. Aku sudah lupa di mana. Di sana juga aku mengetahui bahwa orang-orang itu tidak akan mengejar mereka lagi pada saat alat itu sudah rusak, dihancurkan. Setelah itu aku langsung menghubungi pihak kepolisian yang lain," kata Kouta.

"Oh..," tanggap Ryosuke. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

**x.x**

"**_Yosh_**! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru Airi semangat sambil membawa nampan dengan lima mangkuk ramen instan di atasnya ke arah meja makan dengan diikuti oleh Yuuto dan Yuuri yang membawa sumpit dan sendok untuk mereka pakai.

"**_Yatta_**~!" gumam Ryosuke sambil menggosokkan kedua tepalak tangannya, bersiap untuk memakan ramen instan yang dibuat oleh Airi, Yuuto, dan Yuuri. Ramen itu mengepulkan asap di hadapan Ryosuke, yang membuat dirinya bertambah lapar.

"**_Saa_**," gumam Kouta.

"**_Itadakimasu_**!" seru mereka semua dan mulai memakan makan malam mereka.

"Enak!" sahut Ryosuke setelah melahap satu suapan dan memasukkan suapan keduanya.

"Benar! Enak sekali. Padahal ini ramen instan," kata Kouta.

"Kalau sudah lapar semuanya selalu terasa enak kok," sahut Yuuto.

**_Kalau sudah lapar semuanya selalu terasa enak kok, Yama _**chan**_!_**

Dheg!

Kata-kata itu terngiang dalam ingatan Ryosuke. Ia mengernyit. Rasanya begitu familiar, begitu dekat, begitu akrab, begitu hangat, begitu... Entahlah. Rasanya begitu melekat di otaknya.

"Oh iya, ehm..," kata Airi pada Ryosuke. Ia terdiam, tampak berpikir sebelum berkata, "Yamada **_kun_**, kau bilang tadi orang yang menganjurkan dirimu untuk membeli **_mind-reader_**adalah seseorang yang bernama Yuma. Apa orang yang kau maksud itu... Nakayama Yuma?"

Yamada **_kun_**? pikir Ryosuke. Rasanya agak aneh saat Airi memanggilnya begitu. Rasanya ada yang aneh. "Ya. Orang yang kumaksud adalah Nakayama Yuma. Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Yama **_chan_**saja. Atau Ryosuke," jawabnya.

Suzuki Airi mematung di tempatnya. Gerakan tangannya yang memegang sumpit terhenti di udara. Matanya melebar. Entah hanya perasaan Ryosuke atau tidak, tatapan mata itu tampak kaget dan... takut?

**.BRAIN.**

-First Explenation-

.End.

**_Tsuzuku_**_..._

Mini glosarium:

**_Yoroshiku_** : Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya

**_Moshi moshi_**: Halo

**_Sugoi_** : Keren

**_Omedetou_** : Selamat

**_Yatta_** : Asyik, horee!

**_Saa_** : Jadi

**_Itadakimasu_**: Selamat makan

**_Tsuzuku_** : Bersambung

Ryu: Eciee~ Yang Fanficnya di-**_review_**~ =P

A.R: Aku ga nyangka lho, bakal di**_review_**! Haha.. xD Trima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngomen yaa! Apa lagi sampe ngefollow Ryuzaki Miki. Wkwk.. Oke. Aku bakal balas **_review _**para **_readers tachi_**! ^o^

Yang pertama dari **_rafiz sterna_**

Hola! Eeh...? Fic JUMP banyak juga kok di Ffn. ^^/ Tapi aku juga baru nemu beberapa. Dan ceritanya juga bagus" kok. ^^ Terima kasih ya! Yamada jadi main castnya karena waktu itu ini fic untuk lomba projek ulang tahunnya! ^^ Ini chapter dua-nya! Semoga memuaskan. =) Makasih juga untuk nge-follow! ^^

Yang kedua dari **_Baby Panda Zhi TaoRis EXOtics_**

Hello There! Iya, aku juga. Sebenarnya sih, pingin **_publish_** di Misc. Tapi ga jadi. Haha.. Lagi pula, pingin coba ke fandom screenplays. =3 Sankyuu ya, udah mampir + review + favorite + follow-nya! ^^ **_Review_** lagi? =D

Ryu: Yang ini dari **_Guest_**! Hei, hei.. Yang buat fic nya ini A. R lho~! xD Sankyuu ya, udah mampir~! =D

A.R: Hoi.. -_-"

Ryu: Apa? Aku ini_** tobikko**_ juga!

A.R: ... Udahlah, lanjutt! Ada hal-hal yang ingin dijelaskan sedikit di sini. =3 Eto... Mulai dari mana ya? -_- Kuharap kalian mengerti tentang cerita ini. Dan... penjelasannya di chapter terakhir aja deh. Wkwk.. Kalau ada pertanyaan, tanyakan saja langsung di kotak **_review_**! ^^

Ryu: Hehe.. Berkat Fic ini, aku jadi tahu ada EXOtic yang suka JUMP juga. Hoho.. Salam kenal ya, Baby Panda- **_chan_**! xD Juga rafiz dan Guest! ^^ Btw, Ichibanku Daiki~! 3

A.R: -_- Udah, narsisnya? Eh! Ichibanku juga Daiki lho! Haha.. xD

Ryu: Setop! Ngomong-ngomong, ini Fic-nya beneran karya A.R lho! '.'v Saya cuma berperan sebagai editor dkk. Hehe..

A.R: Yep! **_Say thank you to you sis_**! Hehe.. Udah boleh numpang. =P Oke. Sekian deh. Sampai jumpa di **_chapter_** selanjutnya! ^o^/

Ryu: **_Chapter _**depan adalah **_chapter _**terakhir! Jadi kalau ada pertanyaan, langsung saja di sini yaa! Hehe.. =D

A.R: Tunggu! Ada satu **_review_** lagi! Dari **PandaMYP**! Wah.. Aku juga. Biasanya di Musical kan ya? =D Tapi ga tahu si Ryu deh. Hehe.. =P Sankyuu udah mampir n nge**_follow_**! ^^v

Ryu: Oke... Tataw! **_See you guys on the next and last chapter_**! xD

.Sekian.


End file.
